1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid concentrate for a cleaning composition, the cleaning composition and a cleaning method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a liquid concentrate for a cleaning composition which could exhibit excellent environmental safety and excellent cleaning properties by adding afterward a predetermined amount of water, and also give excellent regeneration efficiency, a cleaning composition using the liquid concentrate for the cleaning composition and a cleaning method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cleaning compositions which are obtained by blending a glycol compound with water or an ester compound have been hitherto disclosed, since these cleaning compositions exhibit relatively superior environmental safety against the cleaning of flux residues, solder pastes, ink, or the like (for example, Patent Document 1).
That is, Patent Document 1 discloses a cleaning composition which includes acetoacetic acid ester and glycol diester, or any one of the ester compounds, propylene glycol monomethyl ether, and the like.
However, the cleaning composition disclosed in Patent Document 1 has a problem that the water content is relatively small, and the environmental safety is insufficient.
Furthermore, there is no intention of making it possible to enhance the cleaning properties effectively, even in the case where a relatively large water content is employed, by bringing the cleaning composition to a clouded state (emulsion state).
Not only that, there is also a problem that when it is attempted to regenerate a cleaning composition that has been used, by fractional distillation, the ester compound which is an essential component undergoes hydrolysis, and a decrease occurs in the cleaning properties of the cleaning composition after regeneration, so that it is difficult to stably obtain a cleaning composition having sufficiently cleaning properties.
Thus, there has been disclosed a cleaning composition in a clouded state, which has a relatively large water content and does not include an ester compound as an essential component (see, for example, Patent Document 2).
That is, a cleaning composition in a clouded state at room temperature (25° C.) has been disclosed, which is characterized in that the amount of addition of benzyl alcohol is adjusted to a value in the range of 5% to 94% by weight, the amount of addition of an amine compound to a value in the range of 1% to 50% by weight, and the amount of addition of water to a value in the range of 3% to 90% by weight.    [Patent Document 1] JP2005-120389A (claims)    [Patent Document 2] JP2007-224165A (claims)